


Avalanche

by whatisastory



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Collars, Dramedy, F/M, Kate Bush, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Shota, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisastory/pseuds/whatisastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North makes a mistake with the Guardian Book reading a Guardian Marriage Ceremony instead of the Oath and so Jamie is accidentally married to Jack. Secrets shall be revealed and the only constant thing Jamie can rely on is his own emerging powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossoverAUman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/gifts).



“Will you, Jack Frost...vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be.” North read from the book of Guardianship. 

Bunny went wide eyed. That was not the oath he had been given when he did the ceremony! He could see Tooth looking horrified and realised Jamie was standing next to Jack. Sandy was looking at North with a ‘♥?’ above his head which then changed to wedding bells and a question mark. 

Jack had not noticed this nodded and said “I will”

 North realised what he had just read. He saw the others in the corner of his eye. He closed the book and looked nervously to Jamie. “James Arnold Bennett” he found himself saying “Will you take Jack to be your Guardian? To believe in him, no matter what? For he is all you have and will ever believe in, no matter if you stop believing in him”

 “I will never stop believing in him” Jamie said happily.

“Jackson Overland Frost, you have married James Arnold Bennett” North whispered but no one heard him over the cheering the kids were doing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness but I sometimes feel my writing's not good. That is an absolute lie and is in fact due to low confidence on my end


	2. Pressure to succeed

Jack had offered to take a now tired Jamie home. This idea was welcomed by North as a good idea while Sandy and Tooth had agreed to it. Bunnymund had left soon after the ceremony talking about a ‘job’ he had to do.

Jack entered Jamie’s room through his window and placed the sleeping boy on his bed. He looked around the room. A bookshelf was in the corner. He walked to the bookshelf and picked out a yellow book. His eyes focused on the picture on the cover. There were two blue trains and a green train.

Jack put the book in his hoodie when he heard Mrs Bennett coming up the stairs, talking about something. He strained his ears to hear the conversation but couldn’t.

He looked out the window and saw Bunny standing with small gold spectacles on his face and wearing some odd robes looking at the house. He was having a conversation with someone on a thin white thing.

“I understand, Elizabeth” he was saying. “I was just wondering if we could discuss…” he looked up and saw Jack. “I’ll discuss him with you later when I’m not busy. I’m in India at the moment and I see an orphan boy”

Jack flew down as Bunnymund pocketed the strange device and removed his spectacles.

“I’m not an orphan boy” he growled to Bunny. “I thought you were an orphan, no parents to speak of as they’re dead” Bunnymund replied coldly to Jack before he pulled out a book from his pocket and started reading, smirking as he turned the pages. Jack looked at the picture on the cover showing two hands holding an apple.

“What are you reading?” Jack asked. “A silly book about vampires. It makes me laugh” Bunny replied without looking up.

Jack pulled the book out of his hoodie. “Have you read this?” he asked. Bunny looked at the book in Jack’s hands and then bringing his eyes back to Jack’s face, he nodded. “What’s it about?” Jack asked. Bunny put the book he was reading away in his pockets. “Just read it” he said to Jack.

“Can you read it to me?” Jack asked. Bunny shook his head. “You are a big boy, Jack” Bunny said “You don’t need me to read children’s books to you. Unless…”

Bunny’s mouth fell open as if he realised something.

“You don’t know how to read!?” he asked Jack in a horrified tone. Jack blinked. “I know how to read” he boasted to Bunny. Bunny did not say anything for a minute.

“Read the cover of the story then.” Bunny said. Jack looked at the words but they made no decipherable sense to him. He knew the picture had something to do with the story “The three trains?” he guessed. Bunnymund was silent. “Can you write?” Bunny finally asked after a minute. Jack nodded desperate to prove himself in front of Bunny. Bunny pulled out a notebook and a pen from his robes and scribbled something. Jack stared in wonder at what Bunny was doing. “I’ve just printed your name to start it off” Bunny said. He handed the notebook and pen to Jack. Jack looked at the pen. Bunny could see Jack didn’t know what to do.

Jack handed the notebook and the pen back to Bunnymund. He sighed putting his head down. “I’m dumb” he said. Bunnymund shook his head. “No you’re not. You just need someone to teach you and I’ll be willing to try and help you with your problems.”

Jack smiled at Bunny. “Can you return the book where you found it?” asked Bunny smiling back. Jack nodded and flew back up to Jamie’s room. He saw Jamie was still asleep and without thinking, he kissed Jamie’s forehead. Jamie did not stir but smiled. Jack walked over to Jamie’s bookshelf and put the book back.

Jack then flew out of the window sprinkling snowflakes everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Jack has is the The Three Railway Engines by the Rev W Awdy.
> 
> I'm sure you can guess the book Bunny is reading!


	3. Cracks appear

Bunnymund entered his private warren that he shared with his partner, Bilbymund. He smiled as his partner crackled into appearance from the time vortex with laden shopping bags.

“Has your morning been ok?” Bilby asked as he looked around the area. “Pitch came back but we defeated him thanks to Frosty the Snowman.” Bunny joked as he watched his partner go to the fridge.

“I just wish we could have our Sunday Easter meal but as you know, I had time problems and this was the closest time stream I could come back to” Bilby said as he started putting food in the fridge. Bunny nodded “That kept you safe from Pitch” he said “He really did a number on us”

Bilby turned, stopping what he was doing. “Made you small did he?” he asked sadly. His face became angry. “Excuse me” he said calmly and left the room. Bunnymund heard Pookan swearing echoing from a small corner warren off the main area and started putting the rest of the food in the fridge.

Bilbymund returned to find everything in the fridge and a glass of champagne on the kitchen bench. “I figured you might need a little something” Bunny whispered in his ear. Bilby blushed and took a sip as they moved into the entertainment area.

“My son got married to Frosty” Bunny said as they sat down. Bilby’s eyebrow rose in surprise. “Does Elizabeth know?” Bilby asked. Bunny shook his head. “The boy may start showing magic soon!” Bilby snapped putting a paw to his forehead “I don’t want him near anyone except us if his magic starts coming out!” Bunny nodded. “I’ve been trying to discuss it with Elizabeth” he answered.

Bunny’s phone rang from his pocket. He looked at it. Elizabeth was calling. He answered the call and put it on speaker. “Hello Elizabeth”

“Hey Tony” Liz Bennett’s voice echoed around the cavernous room. “I was wondering if you could look after Jamie this afternoon as I have to sell some library books to the second-hand children’s book shop in Tafton. It’s mostly 90’s Animorphs books because…”

Bunny looked at the calendar and gulped. As a time traveller, he knew Elizabeth wasn’t going to make it home alive. She was going to die on the road.

Elizabeth was still talking “… and the new updated Animorphs are bad for children but we have to put them on the shelf since the library want to be seen as cool”

“Why don’t you let me do the delivery?” Bunny asked pleading. Liz was quiet. “I have to do it. Can you please look after Jamie for me?”

Bunny sighed “Alright”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tafton is in Pennsylvania. To anyone there reading this, hello from Australia!  
> The Easter Bilby is my OC but also a marketing response to the Easter Bunny.  
> Animorphs is written by K. A. Applegate  
> Animorphs Classics was claimed to be written by K. A. Applegate but some/most/all (delete where necessary) Animorphs fans disagree and say that a unknown writer from Scholastic was forced to rewrite the book for 'modern audiences'


	4. Dreamtime stories

“Dad’s here” Jamie yelled excitedly as the doorbell rang. His mother opened the door to reveal a young man, but with flecks of grey in his black hair.

“Hello Tony” she said warmly to him.

“Hello Elizabeth” Bunny replied in Tony’s form.

There was a silence as Elizabeth looked down at her shoes trying to think of what to say. “How’s your partner?” she asked.

“He’s well” Bunny said. Elizabeth moved to let him through

 Jamie ran up and hugged his dad. Bunny returned the hug. Jamie ran back to his room, leaving the two adults alone.

“I’m going to leave Sophie at my parents” Elizabeth said

“Anything else?” Bunny asked “My music choices are bad?” he said smiling/

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. “You know, I still love you Tony. Ever since Bill’s death you’ve been able to supply us with money”

“Don’t thank me” Bunny said. He then smiled at the deals he did with the chocolate makers of the world to pay some of their salaries to help a ‘poor woman with two children’

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him “See you tomorrow evening” she said. She then went to kiss Jamie goodnight and picked up Sophie to take her to her parents’ house. As Elizabeth left the house she looked back to see Tony and Jamie waving at her. She put Sophie in the car and drove away.

Jamie looked at his dad as they sat down on the couch together.

“Dad, I have a question” Jamie said “What do you know about Jack Frost?”

Bunny looked down at his son.

“What do you want to know?” Bunny asked. “Basic stuff” Jamie replied. Bunny smiled. “Once upon a time Tsar Lunar looked down upon the earth…” Bunny began. Jamie loved his dad’s stories.

Several hours passed as Bunny told his story. “… and Jack is cursed to wander the earth until a pure child believes in him” he finished. Jamie was quiet. “What makes the child pure?” Jamie asked. Bunny smiled. “You are pure because you asked me that question” Jamie smiled.

Bunny whipped up a delicious dinner that night and Jamie ate all of it, even the vegetables.

“Can I listen to one of your CD’s?” Jamie asked as he was being put on his pyjamas. “I like that lady you listen to.”

Bunny smiled and then picking up a CD put it in the stereo. He then put it onto the last track of the album.

The song was about a ghost who haunted an actor who took over his part. Jamie listened to it with a smile on his face and then started to dance on his bed when the chorus came in.

Bunny chortled and joined in the dancing helping the boy not to injure himself. When the song ended. Bunny put Jamie to bed and ejected the CD. He turned off the lights and let Jamie go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lady whom Jamie is referring to is Kate Bush, an English singer/songwriter and a love her or hate her type of singer. Just remember to read the words while listening to her, you might learn something!  
> The CD is Lionheart by Kate Bush published in 1978 by EMI music  
> The song is Hammer Horror by Kate Bush published in 1978 by EMI music


	5. Out of sight, not out of mind

Sanderson ManSnoozie, the oldest guardian, was having a quiet night over Burgess. Sandy kept an eye on the sleeping world, dropping his sandy tendrils down to the children asleep below. He descended his cloud slowly, wanting to find the Bennett house to talk to Bunny.

Bunny had made a quick phone call to Elizabeth’s parents to see if Sophie had arrived. “You’re such a nice man” Elizabeth’s mother Dana had said. “Yes, Sophie has arrived and is sleeping well”

Bunny had said goodbye and after opening a window sat down in a chair looking outside. He could see the dream sand across the sky. He wasn’t surprised to see Sandy come in. Sandy knew everyone’s movements.

Sandy looked at the tall gangly man calling himself Tony. He knew Bunny was a shape shifter but his human form was different than what he expected. Brown eyes peered under black hair that had flecks of gray.

Bunny went into serious questioning mode. “You give North a right walloping for his marriage ceremony this morning?” Sandy nodded. “Good” Bunny replied “My son may have powers now.”

Sandy showed a picture above his head of Jamie with ice powers. “No” Bunny said with a grin. He looked at the clock. “Need to check on Jamie every hour” he said “Tsar Lunar knows when a power shall emerge”

He left the room leaving Sandy alone. Sandy knew Jack needed to be in the conversation with Bunny. Summoning a dream sand tentacle to find Jack, he connected the sandy tentacle to his cloud and let it find Jack on its own

Bunny returned and sat back in his chair. “Normal dreams” he said. Sandy looked confused. “If his powers emerge, they come from his dreams” Bunny explained. He went through his bag and picked out two books, a book in French and a book in Pookan. He opened the book in Pookan and leafed through it.

“Here it is” he said giving the book to Sandy. The chapter was detailed by drawings rather than words which surprised Sandy. “It’s a book that changes according to who is reading it” Bunny explained and opened the book in French.

Sandy studied the drawings intently. It showed a person having dreams and then floating above the earth, controlling the people or the elements. The person then woke up.

Sandy looked at the pictures, feeling unwell. He closed the book and placed it back in Bunny’s bag.

Bunny looked up from his book. Sandy smiled nervously. Bunny closed his book and picked up his phone “Gonna call Alistair” he said and left the room to do the phone call.

Sandy felt a tug on the tentacle and pulled on it. Jack would take several minutes to arrive so Sandy wasn’t surprised to see Bunny with a man with green eyes and red hair a few minutes later. “I’m so glad you were in the neighbourhood Alistair” Bunny was saying. ‘Alistair’ made a disgusted face “I think we need to dispense pleasantries Tony, we are in front of der kleine Sandmann after all”

Bunny shrugged and laughed “Bilby, you funny” Bilby in the form of Alistair laughed as well. Sandy knew German and his eyes narrowed.

Jack entered the room via the window, a sandy tendril connected to his leg. He looked at Sandy angrily. “Why am I here in Jamie’s house? I was having some fun in Siberia” he spat as Tooth entered through the same open window. “I was in the neighbourhood” she said calmly. “You lie! Baby Tooth told you something!” yelled Jack pointing at her. Tooth ignored him.

Bunny was not surprised to see North. He came in through a snowglobe looking older than he usually did. Jack on the other hand was yelling 17th century obscenities at everyone except Bunny (who he did not know was there), Bilby (who he had never met), and Jamie.

“I think Jack should go and see Jamie” Tooth said “Good Idea” North said and Jack stopped swearing and turned to face both of them. “Why?” Jack asked. “Just to see if he’s sleeping” Tooth said and looked at North nervously. “Can’t the sandman do it?” Jack asked. “He has no voice and if something happens we won’t be able to know” North said. “Jack sighed “Alright” he said nodding and left the room.

Bunny cleared his throat.

“As everyone here knows…” he started then stopped. He smiled “I shouldn’t have to say it, right?” He looked around the room. “I think Jack should know” Tooth said. Everyone in the room turned to her. “He is our newest guardian…” she explained. “Then why in Tsar Lunar’s name did you make him see Jamie!” Bilby spat. “I’m sorry” she said with tears in her eyes. “I forgot he didn’t know!” She started crying North hugged her as Bilby transformed into his true form. “I’m gonna see Jack” he said looking at the clock and then left the room.

Jack had entered Jamie’s room grumbling about being the newest guardian. He looked at the dream sand above Jamie’s head and smiled. Jamie’s dream form was playing snowballs with a dream Jack Frost. As the dream went on, dream Jack kissed dream Jamie as they were hugging.

Jack was about to turn around when he heard a tinkling noise. He looked at Jamie’s dream. The dream was fading, and yet Jamie was still asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Bunny was reading through was La Dame aux camélias by Alexandre Dumas, fils  
> Der kleine Sandmann is german for the Little Sandman


End file.
